Tragic Love
by AdamLL
Summary: A young noble girl falls in love with her father's laguz slave.  The world will tell them their love isn't real and that they can't be together.  They are willing to do anything to be together.  Will their love conquer all?


Author's note: Ok this idea just came to me in the middle of the day in my phil 330 class so bear with me people haha. I will warn you, this story will be switching on and off from first person to a narrator type of story. So if you don't like inconsistent narrator's this isn't the story for you.

Tragic Love

The year is 285. Begnion is going through what is being known as The Golden Age. Laguz slavery is commonplace for the citizens of Begnion and it is not looked upon as wrong. There has been unrest among the laguz. Some are finding way to kill their masters and running. The citizens of Begnion have developed ways to prevent this by tightening their security and making concoctions that keep the laguz in human form when not being used. The problem is that some people feel that the laguz are being treated badly and some have started to help them escape. This is a pivotal moment in history and some stories haven't been told. This story of a forbidden and tragic love must be told.

Arthur was a young man born into a wealthy family with high peerage among Begnion. He was considered to be attractive with his stocky build, dark black hair, and green eyes. His father kept many laguz slaves and it was a favorite passtime of Arthur to play with the young laguz cubs. His naive fifteen year old vision of laguz changed one dark night when one of the laguz got loose. He foolishly ran after it thinking that the laguz cared for him like he cared for his laguz slaves. What Arthur didn't know was that his father was a cruel owner behind the scenes. He would beat the laguz slaves and torture them to fulfill his sinful pleasures.

Arthur caught up to the runaway and when he got near enough it attacked him. His father showed up just in time to block the attack. He told Arthur to run back home to get help. As Arthur ran through the dark forest with tears streaming from his face. The branches kept hitting his face and leaving scratches. Now he could feel the warm blood mixed with his tears running down his face. Arthur got help, but when the men arrived they found his father's dead body mauled by the laguz. From that day on Arthur vowed never to trust laguz again.

The year is now 310. Arthur had inherited his father's wealth. He was now married with two children. His wife was also of high standing and practiced magic. Her name was Lucinda. She was a small woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She made all of her own medicine and made sure the laguz they owned stayed in line. Lucian was their oldest child. He is very spoiled and takes after his father. He is medium in height but strong. He had black hair like Arthur, but his eyes were gray. He is very involved with handling the laguz. Isabel was their second child. She is said to be the most beautiful girl around. She was slender and had long brown hair like silk. Her green eyes could melt anyone's heart. Her hobbies were to sing and practice her archery. She went hunting at least once a week and was considered to be a tomboy. She didn't have very many girlfriends because they were all jealous of her. Her only friends were Laney, Carol, and Daniel.

Daniel was her childhood friend. They had been friends since she could remember. He was tall and had auburn hair. The girls considered him to be a catch because he was very kind to everyone. Their parents had arranged for them to be married. It was just something Isabel had to deal with, for she could not disobey her parents. Her father was very strict and she knew not to cross him. It wasn't that she thought he wasn't attractive, she just felt like she was going to be married to her brother.

Carol was just a girl who wanted to be like Isabel, so Isabel would tolerate her company. Carol was kind of plain with curly orange hair. She also had freckles all over her face. Carol also was in love with Lucian, another reason for Carol to stick with Isabel. Lucian could care less about Carol though.

Laney was Isabel's best friend and one of their laguz slaves. Isabel convinced Arthur to buy Laney for her when she was twelve. They were on a shopping trip in town and someone was selling her for a cheap price. She looked sickly and she had been crying. Isabel ran right over to her and told the man she wanted to buy her. The man laughed at her and told her to go away. Arthur bought Laney after Isabel begged him for her. They had been best friends ever since. Laney was a heron laguz who couldn't sing. Herons are known for their voice, but Laney could not, no matter how hard she tried. Isabel would just sing for her.

It was one of those hunting days for Isabel. After she got home from school she would tell Laney about her day and then they would go out hunting. Laney had great eyesight so she would spot out the prey and Isabel would shoot them with her arrows.

Laney helped Isabel get dressed in her hunting gear.

Lucian walked by her room and stopped to tease her. "You know sister dear, if you didn't act like such a guy then people might actually talk to you."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Go tell someone how great you are, I'm sure someone in this town hasn't heard every story."

"Very funny. My birthday is coming up and I would appreciate if you would act normal for my party."

"This is normal for me, Lucian." Isabel put her archery strap on and walked past him into the hall.

"You know what I mean. Like dress up like a normal girl and talk to others. You won't make any guy happy if you act like one."

"Sure, sure, I will."

Laney was right behind her smiling. "You know he is right? You would have more friends and are you really going to dress up?"

Isabel turned around abrubtly and was right in Laney's face. "I don't need "friends" who don't accept me for who I am. I have great friends in you, Daniel,...and yes even Carol. I don't need to change so I can be accepted. To answer your other question. No haha."

Laney and Isabel both laughed as they ran from the house into the woods. After they were deep in the woods Laney finally spotted a rabbit.

Laney whispered softly. "There is a rabbit straight ahead in that thicket. Can you see it?"

Isabel crept through the trees a little more. She nodded and drew her bow. She aimed and just as she was about to release a green tiger laguz jumped from the brush and caught the rabbit in his jaws. Isabel gasped and released the arrow on accident. It pierced the laguz's shoulder and he growled in pain.

Isabel and Laney quickly tried to hide but the tiger laguz charged at them. Isabel started sprinting. "Fly Laney! Get help!"

"No I won't leave you!"

The laguz tiger gained on her and slashed her shoulder. Isabel fell to the ground in pain. She covered the slash with her hand. Her hand was immediately warm with blood.

The tiger was standing right over her.

Isabel didn't feel the pain anymore. She was too frightened. "Please don't do this. It was an accident."

Laney flew in beside Isabel. "Don't you touch her!"

The tiger laughed. "Such fierceness from a pet bird. Ha! Fly away birdie, I set you free."

Laney was fuming. "I am not a pet! She is my friend."

The tiger growled now. "She is not your friend. Friends don't keep you in a cage! You will see one day how much of a friend she truly is."

Laney felt powerless. "Just leave us alone. We won't tell anyone about you. Just please don't harm her."

The tiger backed away from her. "If we meet again the next time won't end so well."

He ran off into the woods. Isabel passed out and Laney had to drag her back. It took all night and when she reached the house Arthur was not happy.


End file.
